Voyage Immobile
by Yayizaki
Summary: Où Danny profite d'un matin calme pour faire le tour du propriétaire. SLASH. LEGER SPOILER 2X01


**Attention léger spoiler 2x01!  
><strong>

**Note :** Fic inspirée par le corps sublime du ô combien magnifique Alex O'Laughlin, et par la chanson d'Etienne Daho "Les Voyages Immobiles".

Les tatoos détaillés sont vraiment ceux de AOL, même si les lieux et dates de leur executions sont totalement imaginaires, les cicatrices ne sont que de moi...

Comme d'habitude : pas à moi, pas de profit... Mais laissez-moi jouer avec encore un peu.

* * *

><p><strong>Voyage Immobile<strong>

**...  
><strong>

Il était extrêmement rare qu'il se réveille avant Steve. Mais dans ces rares moments, il en profitait pour détailler le brun des pieds à la tête, cherchant à mémoriser chaque centimètre carré de la peau du SEAL.

Il glissa un doigt sur son lobe gauche, où un trou indiquait l'ancienne présence d'une boucle d'oreille. Un vestige de rébellion juvénile. Il sourit en se disant que c'était certainement la seule cicatrice sur le corps de Steve qui n'était pas classée secret défense.

Son doigt glissa le long du cou, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur la carotide, afin de sentir les pulsations pleines de vie et singulièrement lentes. Steve était totalement abandonné, calme et serein et cela rassura Danny. Le grand brun se sentait suffisamment en sécurité pour dormir profondément.

Il descendit un peu plus bas, et s'arrêta sur la cicatrice sur son pectoral gauche. Un tesson de bouteille lors d'une bagarre dans un bouge du coté de Bangkok, ou Saigon... Impossible de s'en souvenir. Et Steve n'avait pas expliqué plus.

La main de Danny glissa sur l'épaule, retraçant les contours du tatouage. Shanghai, vers 2003 avait dit Steve... La couleur avait un peu fanée avec le temps, mais on voyait toujours la fleur de lotus et un bonhomme... Buddha peut-être, dans un triangle.

Il continua la descente et s'arrêta sur l'avant bras. On pouvait distingué, si on avait le nez dessus, le fantôme d'un ancien tatouage, que Steve avait fait enlever au laser. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il représentait. Le chirurgien avait fait du bon travail, et la seule chose qu'on pouvait deviner, c'était que le dessin faisait tout le tour. Peut être le nom d'une ancienne petite amie. Danny ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et continua son exploration.

Sur l'épaule droite, le tatouage avait la forme d'un triangle où l'on apercevait le bas d'un visage (masculin? féminin? aucune idée!), surmonté d'un œil, et transpercé par une épingle à nourrice. Le blond se demanda si Steve n'était pas un peu bourré quand il avait choisi le dessin. Autour des différentes teintes bleues et vertes, on voyait clairement des fleurs jaunes et violettes... Peut être encore des lotus... Steve lui avait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas fait faire au même endroit, mais Danny en doutait un peu. Le tracé, les couleurs étaient identiques sur les deux épaules.

Sa main caressa tendrement l'avant bras droit. A cet endroit, il y avait eu un autre tatouage aussi. Le chirurgien qui s'était occupé de ce bras devait être moins doué que l'autre, parce qu'on apercevait encore quelques traces d'encre sur la peau, mais pas assez pour cerner le motif.

Du bras, il passa au ventre, et frôla du bout de des doigts les puissants abdominaux, parfaitement dessinés. Steve soupira et bougea un peu. Danny suspendit son geste. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, il voulait juste explorer son corps. Quand il fut sûr que le brun dormait toujours profondément, il souleva le drap et regarda la marque en bas de l'abdomen. Là où il avait reçu le coup de tournevis.

Le cœur de Danny se mit soudain à battre un peu plus vite, comme à chaque fois qu'il y repensait. Quelques centimètres plus bas, et il n'aurait plus jamais pu assouvir l'appétit de Danny... Quelques centimètres plus haut, et il aurait pu y rester pour de bon.

Le blond haussa les épaules pour enlever cette désagréable sensation qui venait de s'abattre sur lui, et le mouvement dérangea Steve qui se tourna sur le ventre en marmonnant.

Danny avait maintenant une parfait vision du dernier tatouage de Steve. En 2006, lors d'une permission en Australie... Un dessin tribal qui s'étalait sur ses reins. Mais il suivit d'abord la ligne oblique qui courait depuis le bas de l'omoplate droite jusqu'à la colonne vertébrale. Un coup de couteau, quelque part dans la jungle équatoriale...

Danny eut soudain envie de suivre les contours du tatouage avec sa langue, et ne put se retenir. Suivant consciencieusement chaque ligne, chaque tracé, depuis la hanche gauche jusqu'à la hanche droite.

Steve frissonna et Danny l'entendit _glousser_ dans l'oreiller. Il ne le savait pas aussi chatouilleux à cet endroit.

-Danno... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je voyage, babe... Je voyage, répondit le blond, juste avant de poser un baiser sonore au creux des reins du grand brun, puis de se lever, de merveilleuse humeur pour commencer la journée.

...

**FIN**


End file.
